


小熊软糖

by winter_night



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-06 07:03:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19057663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winter_night/pseuds/winter_night





	小熊软糖

（1）

重大事件倒计时进入个位数的时候，人类大抵会陷入深深的焦虑中，主要症状为：感到无力，感到窒息，感到恶心。

目前班里大概就是这样的状况，羽生结弦其实并不明白，在分数已经稳定下来的时候，为什么又要把一模二模甚至三模的重要性渲染一遍又一遍呢？到头来只是无端的增加紧张感，恨不得立刻逼他们慷慨就义。

还好，班里的压力也就止步于此了。这种煽动情绪的发言一般也就在学校广播和升旗大会上被慷慨激昂的演说，在班里是不会有这种说教的。他们的班主任不愿在他们心头的焦虑之火上浇油，总是想方设法的尽量在高三的最后时光给他们一些轻松。

只可惜，班主任能做到的也很有限，目前来自别的科目的压力横亘在他们与晚自习之间。现在是晚上十点快十一点，周六，无论怎样看上去都是该休息的时间段，这扇大门却并不向他们打开。

是一蹦一跳的从办公室跑回来的学委给灰色的教室带来了些色彩，陈虹伊的马尾一甩一甩的，在教室门口差点撞到准备去接水的安香怡。

“这是怎么啦？”小姑娘很是不解的眨着眼睛，“你妈给你送加餐来了？”

“没有没有！”陈虹伊脸颊激动的发红，蹬蹬蹬的跳上讲台，用黑板擦拍着讲台，“天哥给咱发福利了！”

（2）

羽生结弦抬头比别人稍快一些，事实上，大部分同学的注意力都在“福利”两个字，只有他更在意发福利的人罢了。

“今天不是六一儿童节嘛！天哥说……”

“啊，今天是六一儿童节。”羽生结弦能听见他前桌隋文静在和她同桌韩聪小声嘀咕，“我都给忘了，两耳不闻窗外事了都。”

韩聪：“本来这节日也雨女无瓜……哎呦你这人怎么还动手！”

“哎！那边的！禁止打情骂俏！”陈虹伊敲起了黑板，“天哥说，他在咱们学校里给每一个人都藏了礼物，现在可以去找，找到就可以回家了！而且！明天放假一天！”

全班寂静了半分钟，然后是狂喜的嚎叫。隔壁班似乎已经习惯于“快乐都是金老师班的”，已经连骚动都无，只是哀怨的看着他们大喊“天哥万岁！”而后被万岁的本人就进了教室，挥挥手让大家先安静。

“现在有点晚……额，要不你们分组找吧。我早上，可能，我也不知道，反正我礼物放的每个楼层都有，你们几个人一起，万一都分散了，找到别人的礼物都没法还回去，你根本都找不到人了。”

谁会在礼物和老师的关心面前说no。

（3）

羽生结弦和柳鑫宇织田信成走出班级的时候，他刻意的盯住了站在门口慈爱的注视每个人的班主任，对方自然也察觉到了这不同寻常的视线，回了他一个并无越界情感的、暖融融的笑。

“我们要不要从这层先开始找。”织田信成提议道，“之后我们再找别的层，反正天哥能藏的地方本来也不多。”

“我觉得凭天哥的恶趣味，他会把男生的礼物藏在女厕所。”柳鑫宇猜测道。然后他就看见了于小雨和李香凝闯进了男厕，而后搓着空手出来。

“这个不正常啊。”

“哇！小雨你在这里！”最后才走出教室的陈虹伊捧着书，一股脑的堆在于小雨面前，“咱班后面的大柜子里放着的，写着给你的，看我多好，还给你搬来。”

“暗杀教室全套漫画，OK我要去绕操场跑几圈了，你们谁都别拦我！”

看来于小雨会成为班里第一个放学的人了。羽生结弦想着。

没想到还有更快的，在于小雨往楼下跑的时候，柳鑫宇从阳台看到了已经等在学校路灯下的金杨，发了个信息问他找到了没。回答是找到了，金杨先一步找到了本楼层男厕暖气片后面的裤子，天太黑，楼下的于小雨没能辨认出牌子，但是从金杨喜悦的表情来看，应该是某潮牌没跑了。

“都找到了，那你为什么还不回家！”

“等彭程啊。”

（4）

在这个楼层没有收获的三人决定下楼去。

“我想去食堂看一看。”从刚刚于小雨抱着暗杀教室全套跑掉开始，羽生就一直不发一言，现在突然开口，柳鑫宇和织田也没有什么意见，愉快的闻着饭香下楼去了。

学校的咖喱面和牛肉饭是最受欢迎的，一般这个点下来买已经没有了，也不知是不是运气好，织田居然碰到了最后一盒牛肉饭，当即掏钱包买了下来，顺便……

“食堂大叔，你身后是不是有个礼物盒啊。”

“嘿嘿，小伙子眼睛挺好使啊。”大叔呵呵笑了，脱下油腻腻的塑料手套，用干净的手把礼物盒捧给织田，“你们金老师藏的，看看是不是你的吧。”

还真是织田的，巧了。拆开包装一看是意大利手工巧克力的织田立刻笑的合不拢嘴，赶紧告别队友回家吃独食了。与此同时柳鑫宇在麻辣烫摊子下面翻到了个布袋子，好巧不巧居然也是给他的礼物。

手链，孔庙祈福的，一蓝一红，配了两块玉，里面还有一张纸条：“你和王诗玥一人一个”。

柳鑫宇的脸腾的红了。

一下告别了两位队友，羽生结弦反而不慌了，他垫着脚尖往楼下继续走，一直走到了班主任办公室的门口。

门没锁，但羽生结弦透过窗户看，里面没人。于是他也没有进去，斜倚在门口，等着金老师回来。

（5）

“找我也没用，我是不会给提示的。”同样从楼上走下来，金博洋抱着手臂，冲着等待他的男生说道。

“可是我不是来要提示的，老师。”羽生结弦把身体调直，不让自己斜倚着，站的端正，“我的礼物在老师这里，我得跟老师要才行。”

“那我可不认。”金博洋挑了挑眉毛，稍稍扬起了下巴，“为什么会觉得在我这里？”

“我最开始以为，老师把东西藏在和每一位同学第一次单独见面的地方。”羽生低头看着自己校服的袖口，而后抬起头直视老师的眼睛，“但是金杨同学不会在学生厕所里和老师遇见的，老师在办公室里有专门的洗手间。”

“所以我想，那些地点会不会是，老师和我们每一个人的回忆中印象最深刻的那个地方？”

食堂那里他突然想起来了，高二的时候织田因为累了一天还没抢到咖喱面难过的不行，金博洋把自己的咖喱面给了他；准高三的时候柳鑫宇因为麻辣烫老板故意多收王诗玥钱和他吵了起来，最后也是金博洋解的围。

“那我想，金老师和我印象最深刻的回忆是哪里发生的呢。”羽生跟着金博洋走进办公室，看着金博洋背对着他的单薄肩头，“应该就是前几天，我在这个办公室里亲了您一下吧。”

老师的肩膀轻轻的颤抖了一下。

（6）

谁也不知道，金博洋大学毕业后执教的第一个班命运就如此艰难。

原本他只是个副班主任，结果高一开学一个月，班主任老师阑尾炎住院了，学校看他工作能力还行，就也没再安排别的老师，他成了史上最年轻的班主任；原本想着马上就文理分班了会重新安排，结果整个班都选了理科，他要继续带；原本想着高三怎么也不能让自己还教这一整个毕业班吧，家长也果然有了意见，没想到学生又是上书又是请愿，为了把金博洋留下来拼命的学，就为了成绩高一点，金博洋的教学水平就不会被挑毛病；末了事情还没完，这都快毕业了，还有小崽子敢亲他嘴了呢。

当初带头请愿的学生，带头努力学习的学生，头一个说出“金老师是我遇见的最棒的老师”的学生，就在前些日子，偷偷亲他还被自己抓包，他心情很是复杂。

“看在你这么聪明的份上，”努力藏住开始发红发烫的脸，金博洋背对着羽生开始在自己的办公桌里找东西，“喏，我记得这个耳机……你应该想要很久了吧？”

“这不公平，老师。”羽生轻轻接过耳机，放回老师的桌面，“他们得到的都是最想要的，我只得到了第二想要的。”

“那……”

“老师也能亲我一下吗？”羽生的食指就放在他自己的嘴唇上，摩挲着，“就算为我高考加油了，好吗？”

又是这个祈求的眼神，金博洋觉得自己最受不住这个了。

他本想直接把羽生踹出去，跟他说儿女私情能不能考完再说；但是这么一想对他考前状态也不好，心里纠结不已。这是他班里最偏疼的学生，至于是因为什么最偏疼……他自己也说不清楚。

是因为成绩最好人还温柔吗？似乎也不仅仅是这个层面。

（7）

在金博洋脑子一片空白踌躇不前时，等待多时的得意门生趁他不注意，悄悄向前凑了一步。

“唔——!”这个小混蛋又亲他！第二次了！

“老师欠我两个亲亲了。”意犹未尽松开他的学生一脸委屈，“为什么老师就是不肯主动亲我。”

“还…还问我为什么？”金博洋这回学精了，死死捂着嘴巴，不给羽生偷袭的机会，“我又不喜欢你，凭什么给你亲？”

“可我不相信老师不喜欢我。”羽生握着他捂住嘴巴的手，指尖冰冰凉，他把温热的掌心往那里送，想捂暖它，“那为什么老师只愿意给我做手工便当呢？只是因为我是老师最得意的学生吗？”

……还真的不是。一开始金博洋是因为午休时间常常需要班干部过来帮忙改卷，耽误了羽生的吃饭时间感觉十分抱歉才带了手工便当补偿。可是似乎也不止羽生一个人来帮过自己，或许是因为羽生帮自己的次数最多……?

我在给自己的行为找借口。他后知后觉的反应过来。

于是他颤抖着，用空出的一只手回握住羽生的手，小心翼翼的凑到嘴唇边亲了亲。

“这…这够了吧！好了好了快回家吧！”脸红成平安夜大苹果的金老师耗尽了自己的羞耻心，把还愣着的羽生结弦往外推。

（8）

“才不够呢，老师。”羽生在被老师推出去的最后一刻补充道，“等我高考完，你要把两个亲亲还给我。”

“然后我们还可以交换更多亲亲。”

“能不能不要在高考时期想这种事情！你悠着点！”终于把学生丢出去的金老师一下摊在自己的椅子上，蜷成一团，在膝头小声的尖叫。

他真是被这个学生给打败了啊(＞＜)


End file.
